Red Eyes
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Oswald reflects on a few memories during the time before Lacie was sacrificed; and he faces the pain alone. One-shot.


"Nii-sama!"

Oswald Baskerville turned to see his younger sister hurrying towards him. Lacie Baskerville; with her bright red eyes and long black hair. A Child of Misfortune and a member of the Baskerville household. And soon to be a sacrifice to the Abyss. "Oh, Lacie." He said in a calm tone. Calm on the outside, but on the inside, everything was in chaos. _It's my fault that Lacie has to be sacrificed. It's all my fault! Because I'm to be the next Glen Baskerville…Lacie—_

"Nii-sama?" Oswald blinked as Lacie's voice bore through his guilty thoughts. She stared at him curiously through those cursed red eyes. Those damn, misfortune-bringing red eyes. Lacie sighed; and crossed her arms. "Geez, Nii-sama; stop spacing out! How annoying."

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered. "Did Glen keep his promise today?"

Lacie huffed in annoyance; and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Nope. I had to sneak out of the tower today. I got out of trouble by saying that you were waiting for me; so I had to find you quickly, Nii-sama. But this has been the tenth time stupid Glen broke his promise. I'm really angry at him! Aren't you angry, Nii-sama?"

_Same old Lacie. Hot-headed, stubborn, short-tempered Lacie._ Oswald looked up in to the sky; dark clouds drifting across. "Hm. There might be a storm coming." Oswald murmured.

"Eh?" Lacie looked up, and smiled. "It's getting colder, isn't it, Nii-sama? Maybe it'll snow again." Oswald blinked. _That's right. It's winter. There's a lot of snow on the ground. The day that Lacie ran off and met Jack was on a snowy day…_

"Nii-sama? You're spacing out again. Do you really have that many thoughts buzzing around in that head of yours?" Lacie crossed her arms; staring at him with those red eyes. _Red eyes…_ "Is Jack coming for a visit again?" Oswald asked.

Lacie shrugged; crouching down to pluck a small red flower out of the snow-covered ground. She brushed the snow off; and held it up; staring up at it. She smiled. "A pitiful flower, huh, Nii-sama? But perhaps it isn't _too_ pitiful. It survived the frost and the snow, and it blossomed up enough to let itself be seen; despite the snow." Smiling again; Oswald watched as her fingers danced along the tiny green stem towards the blood red petals. She crushed the flower in her hand; laughing. "Nii-sama; the flower is gone now. ~ Even if it survives one disaster; there will always be something that will kill it in the end, right?" She giggled to herself as she turned to Oswald; and tossed the crushed petals over his head. The petals drifted down and some got caught in his coal-black hair. "Haha! Nii-sama, red suits you!" Lacie chuckled; poking at his head.

_Lacie…red suits you too. If only your eyes weren't red…then you'd be able to stay alive…!_ _My little sister…if only…_ A sharp flick to the forehead snapped him back to reality. "Ow."

"That's what you get for zoning out again, stupid Nii-sama." Lacie snickered. "Come on; I want to go exploring. Jack might show up; and I want to go for a walk before I get clung to."

* * *

><p>Oswald followed his sister as she strolled down the path; humming a little tune. She always hummed this song. "Hey Nii-sama, shall we go back now? Glen will have a fit if I stay out too long."<p>

"Alright."

Lacie turned back to cast him a smile. Her red eyes glittering, she poked him in the forehead. "You seem depressed, Nii-sama."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really, _really_?"

"Yes, really. I'm fine, Lacie. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Lacie!" A blonde-haired, green-eyed man rushed off the carriage to greet her; a blush dusting his cheeks. Lacie, I've missed you!"<p>

"And a hearty hello to you, Jack." Oswald muttered.

"Ah, sorry, Oswald." Jack said sheepishly. "Lacie, Lacie, how was your day? Did you miss me? I really missed you, Lacie!"

"Haha. Same as always; Jack." She smiled with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Lacie Baskerville…" Oswald; now Glen hesitated as he reached down to grasp her head. Lacie simply smirked. What's wrong, Nii-sama? Hurry up."<p>

"Lacie Baskerville, with my Chains of conviction, I pass judgement upon you," He touched her head with his fingertips, as her smirk grew. "Let's get this over with; for once and for all, Nii-sama." She said.

He bit his lip slightly. "Your sin…is that of being born with the eyes of a Child of Misfortune; which threatens the peace of the Abyss." He withdrew his hand away from her; as she looked up at stared at him with a smug look deep in her red eyes. His Chain appeared behind him; black feathers scattering everywhere as chains shot out from the floor around her and wrapped around her body. She didn't scream, nor beg for her life; like how a regular person would. She kept that smirk and the smug gaze, as Glen stared in horror at his sister being strung up by the cold chains. "Nii-sama." She said. His eyes widened as she said something inaudible to everyone except Glen. There was a roar as a massive black power beating with dark energy appeared beneath Lacie. _Lacie…! No! _The chains harshly tightened around her and dragged her in to the void. As soon as she disappeared, the Chain vanished; as did the void.

_Those red eyes…all because of those red eyes! My little sister…was dragged in to the Abyss…and she was killed. Lacie…I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault! Lacie! Lacie, I'll take care of Alice. Don't worry. I'll make sure Alice is safe. She's my last connection to you. My little sister…Lacie…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I haven't written a PH fanfic in a while. ~ And I haven't updated my other PH fanfics in such a long time. Sorry. xP I don't own Pandora Hearts._


End file.
